1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an input device and a display device that can detect an external proximity object, and in particular to the input device and the display device that can detect an external proximity object approaching from the outside based on a change in capacitance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-198415 (JP-A-2010-198415) discloses an input apparatus in which an input device or so-called a touch panel, and a lighting device or so-called a front light, are integrated with each other.
The input apparatus described in JP-A-2010-198415 includes a light-transmissible substrate capable of transmitting light therethrough and arranged at the border between the touch panel and the front light in a manner shared by them. This configuration reduces the thickness of the input apparatus. In recent years, such input apparatuses have been required to have a further reduced thickness.